The Day After CBGB
by ALonesomeAuthor
Summary: The fun novel experience of having snuck into CBGB's and being surrounded by four hot chicks getting impossibly drunk had long ago worn off. The room started to spin and I felt like I was going to hurl...forever. I almost wanted Dad to find me and rescue me from this smoke filled, booze soaked, hole in the wall club. Almost. Warning: Spanking of a teen. Oneshot. Rated T for cussing


**A/N: This is what I think might have happened after Dean's little escape to CBGB.**

 **Warning:** **This story contains spanking of a teen by a parent. If you don't enjoy stories like this then please read one that is more suited to you. There are plenty of stories out there folks just waiting to be read, if you don't care for mine.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm simply borrowing them and will return them when I am finished.**

* * *

The Day After CBGB

* * *

Why I had thought it was a good idea to sneak out to go to CBGB's after Sammy and Dan had crashed, I'll never know. But here I was three sheets to the wind and possibly stoned, sitting at a table with a bunch of giggling girls, feeling sick. The fun novel experience of having snuck into CBGB's and being surrounded by four hot chicks getting impossibly drunk had long ago worn off. The room started to spin and I felt like I was going to hurl...forever. I swallowed hard and tried to smile at the girls around me. The girl next to me was giggling and it was making my head hurt worse than it already was. I wanted to leave but I wasn't sure that I could stand on my own. And as horrifying as it was to my sixteen year old ego, I almost wanted Dad to find me and rescue me from this smoke filled, booze soaked, hole in the wall club. Almost. I knew exactly how pissed off Dad would be and was probably going to be when he found out I had snuck out in the middle of the night. I could just hear that lecture now. Dad had a certain way of saying my name when he was pissed at me.

"Dean Winchester."

Yup, it sounded just like that. Never loud, just stern and disappointed. My eyes went wide and I cringed when I realized that I hadn't been imagining the sound of my Dad's voice. I looked up and saw the old man just standing there, not saying anything to anybody, just glaring at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I don't know how he had found me but he had and now my ass was grass, and everyone in the place knew it. I watched completely embarrassed as a man with _Kill Everything_ written on his t-shirt came up to Dad and said quietly.

"Sorry Sir...Sorry..."

Dad didn't say anything back, he just grabbed me up by the arm and proceeded to drag me out of the bar.

"D-Dad I-I-" I began, as he dragged me over to the car.

"Save it Dean." Dad growled.

He opened the passenger back door and made me sit in the back before buckling me in himself. I felt all of four years old, being buckled in like that. Figuring I should try one more time to at least attempt to save my ass, I tried again,

"Dad, listen I didn't mean-"

"Stop right there Dean. Don't even say that you didn't mean to sneak out. Unless your story somehow involves being kidnapped by a deranged rock n' roll, club going vampire or something, don't make things worse for yourself by lying to me." snapped Dad, as he glared at me through the rear view mirror.

I wisely shut my mouth and stared at my hands before glancing up to gauge just how pissed Dad really was. If his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, the clenched jaw, and the angry scathing looks he kept giving me through the rear view were of any indication, he was totally pissed. I inwardly groaned. I was so screwed. I sighed quietly and leaned my head against the window, relishing the cool glass on my forehead. My head was still pounding, the sounds of the bar still echoing in my head so I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the impala's engine. The sound was soothing and safe, quiet gentle purr that quickly lulled me to sleep.

I awoke the next morning in Dad's bed, not exactly sure how I had gotten there, and convinced that my head was about to split wide open. I wanted to go back to blissful sleep were I couldn't feel anything, but a sudden wave of nausea hit me so hard that I thought that I was going to hurl right there on the bed. After a few deep breaths I got the sick feeling in my stomach under control and sat up cautiously. I saw Sammy looking at me worriedly from the other bed, so I flashed him a weak small, before standing up. I immediately wished that I hadn't. I barely made it to the bathroom before I was puking up everything that I had drank last night. I heard the bathroom door open and I thought at first it was Sammy. Not wanting him in there, I choked out some mostly incoherent words, telling him to go watch TV or something.

"It's not Sammy."

I looked up and saw Dad standing over me, I quickly looked away before retching again. I felt Dad lay his hand on my back and start rubbing small circles between my shoulder blades. It was soothing and helped make the next bout of nausea easier. He sat with the whole time, gently rubbing my back, wiping away the tears that for some reason had started shortly after Dad had walked into the bathroom, until I finally flopped back and leaned heavily against the bathtub. Dad crouched down in front of me and held my face in his hands, looking me over for a second before saying quietly,

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll have something ready for you to eat when you get out. Then you and I are going to have a serious discussion about last night."

I opened my mouth to protest to the food, not sure that my stomach would be able to handle it, when Dad gave me one of his looks, so I nodded and accepted his hand as he pulled me to my feet. After making sure that I wasn't going to topple over as soon as he let me go, Dad gave me pat on the shoulder and left, returning briefly to leave some clean clothes for me.

Twenty minutes later I was stepping out of the steaming shower. I did feel at lot better. The hot water had done wonders for my aching body, and to clear my head. Now all I had to contend with was Dad and his 'discussion'. I knew what Dad's discussions usually entailed, but I was sixteen now, for Christ's sake! I was way too old for that now, no matter what I had done. I thought about the events of last night as I dried off and more I thought them the angrier I got. How could Dad think that he could just waltz in and pull me out of that bar like I was some sort of kid? He had no right to do that! I angrily pulled on the clothes that Dad had left there before storming out of the bathroom.

Dad was sitting at the little table with a plate of dry toast and a glass of cranberry juice in front of the opposite chair.

"Sit down and eat Dean. We'll talk in a minute." said Dad.

I glared at him, but I sat down and began to nibble on the toast, cautiously sipping on the juice. After I had finished I was definitely feeling well to give Dad a piece of my mind. His discussion be damned!

"Ready for our discussion?" asked Dad.

"Where's Sammy?" I asked suddenly, noticing that he wasn't in the motel room.

"He's playing arcade games in the lobby." answered Dad "Now, Dean we need to talk about last night."

"Why? What's to talk about? I went out, what's the big deal?" I snapped.

"Dean, you didn't just 'go out'. You snuck out after me and Sammy fell asleep, lied your way into a bar, got drunk and high, and who know's what would have happened if I hadn't shown up." said Dad.

"Yeah! How could you have done that Dad? You embarrassed me! I mean, I was surrounded by four hot chicks and you had go all Mr. Military on the place!"

"I don't care how much I embarrassed you, Dean. You could have died! God know's what they were giving you!"

"It's none of your business what they were giving me! It's none of your business what I do, or where I go! I was having a good time!" I yelled, jumping to my feet, lying a little about that last part, I hadn't had been having a good time, at least not when Dad had showed up.

"I think you're forgetting just who you're speaking to, Dean. I am your father and I will not tolerate you speaking to me like that." said Dad sternly, standing also. "I'm trying to treat you like an adult Dean, despite your actions last night, but if your going to insist on acting like a spoiled little brat then I'm going to treat you like one."

"I hate you!" I screamed.

I watched Dad as his shoulders drooped a little and put a hand to his eyes. I could have sworn that he was crying but when he turned his eyes were dry eyes and he said evenly.

"Son, you don't like me, that's fine, it's not my job to be liked. Its my job to raise you right. And I will."

"Screw you!"

I watched Dad's face darken and about two seconds he had closed the distance between us, grabbing my arm before hauling me over to the bed. He sat down and pulled me down over his lap in one fluid motion.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?!" I yelled, kicking and bucking to get up.

"Stop that Dean, right now! And watch your mouth!" reprimanded Dad, as he caught my wrists and pinned them to my back, swinging his leg over both of mine completely stopping my struggles.

"You have no right to do this!" I yelled.

"I have every right, I'm your father! I don't know what makes you think that any of this is acceptable, running off, drinking, yelling at me, but I'm telling you it stops now. Do you even know how worried and scared I was when I woke up last night and found you missing?" scolded Dad. "Do you have any idea what you put Sammy through last night? If there was anyone who was more worried and scared than myself last night it was Sam. He was crying and kept saying over and over that you were hurt, that you weren't coming back!"

I felt myself freeze at the thought of Sammy crying and worrying over me. I hadn't meant to scare him. I hadn't meant to scare Dad either, in fact the original plan had been to get back to the motel before either of them even noticed I was gone. I had only intended to get there and have a few drinks, then leave, and boast about it later to Sammy. But then those girls got me to sit at their table and then they ordered me something special and the room had started to spin. Dad was right, I could have died! Where would Sammy have been then? And he knew! Sammy knew that something was wrong! Sammy knew I might not come back. I fell limp over Dad's lap and I actually started to cry, not something I did much of these days. Dad seemed to understand my reason for suddenly breaking down because he let my arms and legs go and rubbed my back and said quietly.

"You see now?"

I simply nodded and buried my hands in hands not trusting myself to speak.

"Then you see why I can't just let this one go, don't you?"

Again I just nodded and waited for the inevitable ass kicking to start. I heard Dad sigh and begin to unbuckle his belt. I began to shake, I had rarely ever gotten the belt, and I knew that I was in big trouble. I started to cry even harder and Dad hadn't even started yet. I gasped when I felt Dad suddenly pull me off his lap and sit me down beside him. I looked up at him a little confused as he started to wipe away the tear tracks on my face.

"Do you understand why you're going to get the belt Dean?" Dad asked.

I just shrugged. I had screwed up pretty bad this time. The last time I had gotten the belt I had broken the number one Winchester rule and put my life at risk needlessly on a hunt. Needlessly risking my life. My eyes went wide as I realized that I had done the exact same thing this time, different circumstances sure, but in essence the same thing. Dad, who had been carefully watching my facial expressions just nodded.

"That was pretty big Winchester rule you broke. And I'm not going to lose you due to your rebellion. And if it takes a good belting to get you to learn to stop needlessly risking your life, then so be it. You understand me?" said Dad sternly.

When I just nodded again, Dad grabbed me and laid me back over his knees, pulling down my pants and underwear. I buried my face in my arms and tried to prepare myself for what was probably going to be the worse spanking that I had ever gotten before.

"You're getting sixteen licks Dean. One for each year of your life."

My eyes went wide at that and I whimpered slightly. I had never before gotten that many with the belt before. The most I had ever gotten before was five. But I didn't say anything. Nothing I could say was going to change Dad's mind. So I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the belt whistle back before it landed with a sharp loud smack. The pain was instantaneous, harsh and burning, and I sucked my breath in sharply. Dad quickly laid down three more licks, making my entire backside burn. I was already crying, my tears falling steadily onto the thin comforter on the bed. Dad brought the belt down another four times across my butt before focusing on my sit spots. I cried out and tried to buck off Dad's lap, throwing a hand back to cover my ass. Dad paused briefly, only to reprimand me and tell me to move my hand or I was going to get extra. I quickly moved my hand and tucked it underneath of myself. Dad gave me an approving grunt before he laid into me again. Laying the last seven licks down harder than the rest had been, Dad finally threw the belt down on the bed. I was sobbing so hard that I didn't even realize that the spanking was over and that I was now sitting on Dad's lap instead of laying across it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry D-D-Daddy! I'm so s-s-s-sorry!" I heard myself bawl.

"Shhh...It's over Dean, it's all over. It's okay, I've got you, Sport." whispered Dad, as he laid my head against his chest.

We stayed there like that for awhile. Dad whispering nonsense words of comfort while I cried. I don't know how long I sat there just crying into Dad's shirt, but the sound of the door creaking open and a little timid voice calling my name made me look up.

"Dean?"

Judging by his tear stained face Sammy hadn't been playing arcade games, he had been sitting outside the door listening the whole time. I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't. Seeing little Sammy crying for me, his big brother, made me feel worse than Dad's belting had. I slid off Dad's lap and landed gracelessly on my knees. Before I could even get up Sammy had come running and threw himself into my arms. He held onto me tightly, as if he was afraid that I was going to disappear. I felt like a world class douchebag. I had put Sammy through this. I clutched Sammy to my chest and said quietly.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to scare you last night. I-I just was...I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I won't leave you again, okay?"

Sammy looked up at me with a small smile.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." I whispered back.

I couldn't help but grin as Sammy hugged me a little tighter and laid his head onto my shoulder. I looked up at Dad, who was watching us with a smile, before standing up and sitting back down on the bed, trying to ignore the pain in my ass. I leaned against Dad's shoulder, Sammy still in my arms, and I couldn't help but think that it might have all been worth it. I shifted a little trying to get comfortable and winced at the pain that flared up. Nope, so not worth it...but it was close to being worth it.

It was close to being worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Much better than my last Supernatural spanking fic. I hope yall enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
